


Inside the Palace Walls

by Hartrin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bills like 18, Dipper and Mabel are 16, Dipper crossdresses, F/F, Female OC's - Freeform, Gender Bender, Harems, M/M, Royalty, The kingdoms supposed to be kind of like Egyptian and Medieval, The twins are foreigners, there MIGHT BE mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin
Summary: When Mabel is summoned to be in emporer Ciphers harem, Dipper has  to take her place.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper trudged up the glimmering golden steps in solemn silence. He hung his head as he was tugged forward through the large wooden doors that led to the extravagant throne room. 

As he was pushed roughly to the floor, he kept his eyes trained on the intricate woven patterns of the carpet and tried not to shiver in fear. He could feel the cold stare boring into his skin. The atmosphere of the room was heavy, he clenched his fists at his sides. He heard a low but high pitched mischievous chuckle from the throne above him. His face paled as he held back the urge to turn and run. Only the mans aura alone had him shivering in fear. Dipper didn't dare to wonder what the tyrant was truly capable of. 

“Raise your head.” He heard the young emperor ordered from above him. Dipper moved his eyes up hesitantly as his gaze trailed up to the man that sat before him. The arrogant young heir sat cross legged in his luxurious throne, one leg crossed over the other which hung over one armrest. A sly grin was stretched across his sharp sun kissed face. His one piercing blue eye was full of mirth as it took in the fearful form before him. 

Dipper quivered as he met his gaze, he was beginning to regret his decision to take his sisters place. No! He shook his head internally. He would never regret it. If it was for his sister, he could do anything! He stared back at the emperor, face now filled with a new determination. Bill was almost taken aback at the sudden change in the smaller brunettes disposition. The small surprise on the emperor's face was soon replaced by a look of interest and curiosity. 

“Mabel pines.” Dipper tensed as Bill drawled out each syllable. “I've heard a lot about you.” He snickered. “The foreigner with the milky white skin and mocha brown eyes.” He said. “Though the name doesn't really suit you. Hmm… How about I call you pine tree! You know what that is right? It's a tree that grows in a foreign land! Have you ever seen one!?” The emperor asked excitedly. 

“Uh- I-I…” Dipper stuttered. Bill laughed. “Cat got your tongue?” Dipper blushed. He always stuttered when he was scared or nervous, and he wasn't proud of it. Before Dipper could process what was happening, he felt a cold hand grip his chin and pull his face upward. He stared into the emperor's pale blue eye. He stared for a second before releasing his hold. “That's fine I guess, I'm sure you're not accustomed to my palace.” He smirked arrogantly. “Guards! Take Mrs. Pines to her room.” He ordered to the guards. “I'll see you at dinner my dear.” He kissed dipper's hand seductively.

After Bll took his place back on the throne, the guards took hold of Dippers forearms and hoisted his to his feet. They proceeded to lead dipper to his room in the harem. He passed other women who all stopped to stare at the newest member. Dipper shrunk back from their gazes and kept his head down. 

Within ten minutes, he found himself alone in his chambers. He sighed exasperatedly and sunk down into the soft silk bed sheets. “How can this be happening?” He whispered to himself. T

The past few days had passed so fast for him. One moment, he was on an expedition with his uncle Ford when he received word that his twin sister Mabel had been summoned to the royal harem. The next moment he found himself rushing home to his sister’s side before taking her place and being hauled off to the palace. 

His head was filled with thoughts of what to happen next. Tears threatened to fall as he squeezed his eyes shut. He rolled over and buried his face in the soft sheets and cried.

 

******

 

It was about an hour later that Dipper heard a light knock coming from the other side of the door. “...Hello” he answered. “Is this Mrs. Pines room?” The voice asked timidly. “Y-yes.” Dipper answered nervously. 

A head popped through the door followed by one more. The girls shuffled their way into the room and greeted Dipper excitedly. 

“Hi!” The taller of the two chirped. “Uh hi.” Dipper greater awkwardly. “We're here to drop off some stuff you'll need!” The shortest of the girls explained. “It's just clothes and soap and stuff.” She added shyly. “Oh, thank you.” Dipper accepted the basket. “Are-are you two also in the harem?” He asked a little nervously. “Oh, no way!” The taller one laughed. “We're nowhere near pretty enough for that.” She smaller girl reasoned. 

In Dippers opinion, both of the girls were very cute, but he guessed that women were held to a higher standard when it came to royalty. The smaller girl had short fluffy reddish light brown hair and a face covered in freckles. The taller one had like longer straight almost black hair that she tied back into a messy ponytail. 

“Are all the women in the harem really beautiful?” He asked. He felt a little less intimidated knowing the fact that they weren't part of the harem. “Oh yeah! Only the best for lord cipher. But you don't have to worry about looks! I'm sure you'll fit in just fine.” The taller one said. Dipper, for once, could appreciate his overly feminine appearance. 

“I'm Iboni by the way, and this is my sister Kiya.” The taller one introduced. “Oh… It nice to meet you.” Dipper smiled shyly. “I'm D-Mabel.” He corrected. He'd have to get used to that. “But i really don’t think i’ll fit in there very well.” he said dejectedly. He didn't exactly want to fit in though. He really didn’t know how long he could keep up this ruse before being found out. Hopefully long enough for his great uncles to get mabel to safety. He didn't know how he could possibly escape, but shuddered at the thought of what would happen when the emperor found out the truth. 

“Well, you might actually be right. The girls there are really competitive. All of them are fighting to earn The emperor's favor and take position of the queen. You should really be careful.” she smaller girl warned her, a concerned expression on her face. Dipper thought she must be really kind to be worrying about someone she had just met. “Thank you.” Dipper smiled earnestly. 

The girl blushed a bit and looked away. “It-it was really nothing.” she said meekly. Iboni nudged her slightly with her elbow, a knowing smirk on her face. “A-anyway, it was really nice to meet you, but we should probably get going. I’m sure you’ll be summoned soon. His majesty always dines with new members on the first night.” she curtsied and scurried out of the room. “See you round my lady!” the taller girl bowed and waved before leaving the room. Dipper sat back down on the bed and sighed. At least not everyone here was as bad as the emperor and the guards. Dipper sighed as he tried not to think about what Bill had planned for him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper dines with Bill and meets a few women from the harem.

The sun was setting by the time Dipper was summoned to join Bill for a meal. He walked through the large doors as the guards slammed the doors behind him. He stood awkwardly for a second before approaching the table where Bill was seated. 

 

“Pine tree!” He smiled. “Take a seat.” He stood and pulled out the chair from the table for Dipper to sit. “You look lovely.” He said warmly as he took his seat across from Dippers. “...thank you.” Dipper blushed. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed due to what he was forced to wear. He chose on of the least gaudy and revealing outfits he could find, but still found it to be too much for him. He wore a bluish turquoise dress that went a little past his knees. It had some intricate golden designs around the waist and collar. On his feet he wore cold sandals and the only jewelry he was wearing were two gold cuffs, one on each wrist. His chin length curly brown hair was tucked as neatly behind his ears as he could.

 

Two servants knocked and entered the room, placing two luxurious meals in front of the two.“T-thank you.” Dipper said as they bowed and turned to leave the room. “So Pine tree, how's the palace treating you so far?” Bill asked as he leaned forward on his elbow. “I-it's fine.” Dipper said nervously, he knew better than to complain even though he wanted to scream that he'd enjoy it a lot more from the outside. “That's good.” Bill nodded. The night carried on in a similar fashion, Bill asking simple questions like his likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc and Dipper answering giving him vague responses. Despite Dippers earlier impression, Bill didn't seem like that bad of a guy. He talked to Dipper like an equal and seemed genuinely curious and concerned for his well being. Despite the fact that Bill had basically forced him from his home, he was starting to warm up to this spoiled heir just a little bit. 

 

It was well into the night by the time Dipper was sent off to his chambers. He'd been able to make the emperor laugh on quite a few separate occasions and he actually found Bills twisted sense of humour a little entertaining at times throughout the long conversation. Before he was able to reach his room, he was stopped by three women. 

 

All of them were equally beautiful in their own unique ways. One was tall with slightly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The one to her left was Asian with long silky black hair and exotic looking eyes. The last woman to her right was shorter with crimped dark brown hair that went past her lower back and beautiful almost black brown eyes. Dipper figured they must be some of the other women in the harem. 

 

Dipper smiled, a little forced (he was tired after all), and greeted them awkwardly. “Uh… Hi.” He said. “You must be… Mabel, was it?” The one in the middle said. “Yeah, that's right.” Dipper answered. “Actually I was just headi-” he began to say before being cut off by the snickers of another one of the girls. “Mabel? What a weird name.” She laughed as the others joined in. 

 

Dipper frowned. He didn't appreciate people making fun of his sisters name. “Yeah… Whatever.” He tried not to get angry. “Now, if you don't mind I-” he was cut off again. “Well the name does match the face, and what an ugly face it is” the one in the middle said snarkily as the others laughed. Dipper fumed and clenched his fists at his sides. He'd already had enough of this outside the castle, now he had to deal with it inside too!? “Look! I just want to go back to my room!” Dipper exclaimed in frustration. “Aww, did you hear that girls? She just wanted to go back to her room.” She mocked him. Dipper blushed angrily as he pushed her aside and tried to pass. “Ouch!” The woman yelled exaggeratedly. “Did you see that!? She shoved me!” She accused. “I did not!” He argued. Suddenly he felt two hands shove him back onto the ground. He landed with his back to the floor with a thud. He groaned in pain as he felt a hand brush across his forehead. “What's this?” The woman said curiously. Dipper swatted her hand away instantly and covered his forehead. “Was that a birth mark? On your forehead! What a freak!” She laughed along with the others. Suddenly, a strong hand collided with her cheek. “Shut Up!” Dipper yelled. The girls stood, stunned. Dipper could take just about anything, but he'd been called a freak enough in his life. It's the one word that really got to him. Not to mention they saw his birthmark. Not only saw it, touched it. No one was aloud to touch it! His mind flashed with the memories of the bullying and taunting he got because of the mark.

 

He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he raced back towards his room. He'd had enough of that for tonight. As he rushed back to his room, he heard an infuriated cry from behind him. “Don't think The emperor won't hear about this!” She screamed as he slammed the door to his room shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper make plans.

Dipper heard the knock on his door about an hour after the sun has risen over the horizon. “Come in” he said wearily. He was still pretty worn out from last night's encounter, and even though he was dead tired, he barely got any sleep. He heard the door open slowly and saw two familiar figures step inside. “Good morning Mrs. Pines.” They said respectfully and bowed. 

“Iboni! Kiya!” Dipper smiled, it had been the first time since last night that he'd actually been able to smile genuinely. “We're here to help you get ready.” They smiled back. “H-help with what exactly?!” Dipper asked a little fearfully. “Well, to help you get clean and dressed for the day my lady.” Kiya said. “Help me get clean? Like a bath!?” Dipper blushed, he couldn't let his cover be blown so soon. 

“Of course… Unless…” Kiya answered. “I… I'd prefer to do that stuff myself. No offence or anything, I'm just a little… Uh… Self conscious is all!” He quickly came up with an excuse. “Oh.” Iboni nodded in understanding. “Is there anything else we can help you with?” She asked. “Well… I've never really been good with clothes.” He laughed awkwardly. “So if you could help me with that it would be great.” Dipper said. “Of course! We'd be glad to!” Kiya chirped, eager to help in any way she could. “A-also…” He blushed. “It-it would be nice just to have someone to talk too… This whole thing is kinda putting me under a lot of pressure, y’know?” He said nervously. 

The maids stared for a second before responding. “That's the first time anyone here has really said anything like that to us.” Iboni said in a surprised voice. “R-really? I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to be weird or anything. You can just forget it if you want.” He apologized dejectedly. “No! We'd be glad to be your confidants, flattered really! Iboni was just saying that everyone here is a little… Too stuck up to ever say anything like that.” She blushed cutely. “Really?” Dipper said excitedly. “Yeah, of course!” Iboni said happily. “We’d better get started on your clothes though, you're supposed to be in the dining hall in like 30 minutes.” Iboni suggested. “She's right!” Kiya agreed as she rushed over to the dresser where they had unloaded the clothes the day before. 

“By the was Mrs. Pines-” Iboni began before Dipper interrupted. “Actually, if you wouldn't mind, could you just call me… Mabel? Better yet, Dipper? It's a nickname.” He asked nervously. He probably shouldn't be saying his real name, even if it was just a nickname, but it's not like they would know. “Dipper? Okay. Anyway, we heard some of the girls saying you slapped Celeste in the face yesterday!” Iboni said. “Is it true?” She asked curiously. 

Dipper paled, he'd been hoping to avoid that subject until he really had to. He figured that blitch would definitely tell the emperor about what happened (he was sure she would conveniently leave out the part about her mocking and shoving him to the ground). 

“Ah, well… Yeah I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for a response. There was only silence for a few moments before Kiya piped up. “Really!? That's amazing!” She praised. “W-what?!” Dipper asked surprise evident in his expression. “No one's ever stood up to that queen blitch like that before!” Iboni added. “That's totally amazing Dipper!” She cheered. He blushed a bit before looking down at his feet in embarrassment. “It-it was nothing really, I mean she asked for it. She even shoved me on the ground and laughed in my face.” He said. “I'm sure she did.” Iboni nodded. “She does that stuff all the time, especially since the Emporer actually went out of his way to have you join the harem. Someone really needs to show her where she stands.” She added defiantly. 

Dipper nodded in agreement and then realized what she said. "Wait, what do you mean he went out of his way for me?" Dipper asked curiously. "Didn't you know? He specifically requested you. Most of the women in his harem had been offered by other kingdoms, empires, or people hoping to gain his favour." Iboni explained. Dipper pondered that for a second. Why would Bill want Mabel specifically? "I don't-" he began before being interrupted by kiyas delighted squeal from across the room. “What is it?” Iboni asked. “I found the perfect dress!” Kiya answered excitedly. “That's good then, we've only got about fifteen minutes left anyway, and we haven't even started on your hair yet!” Iboni exclaimed. Dipper sighed in exasperation, was the life of a woman this hard every day?

 

****** 

 

When Dipper entered the dining hall, the room fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on him as he lingered at the door awkwardly. The silence was broken when Bill pushed up from his chair and waved towards him. 

“Hey pine tree! Come sit over here!” He grinned widely and gestured to the seat next to him. Dipper though it was weird how Bill had meals with the members of his harem, he knew that the emperor had no other direct family, but he still thought it a bit strange. 

After Dipper took his seat next to Bill, everyone's stares remained on him for a few more seconds before Bill intervened. “Carry on!” He ordered as the rest of the girls turned make conversation amongst themselves, all except one that is. Celeste sat almost directly across from him, and didn't even try to hide the fact that she was glaring daggers at him. He gulped and turned away, trying to find something else to focus on. “Hey, hey pine tree! Is it true you bitch slapped someone yesterday?!” He asked excitedly. Dipper was nervous for a second before realizing. Bill wasn't even angry, he was almost elated. “Y-yeah, I wouldn't exactly say ‘bitch slapped’ but-” he answered before bill interrupted him by leaning back and howling in laughter. “Hahaha! That's priceless pine tree! I almost didn't believe it when I heard! I knew you might be the feisty type, but doing something like this on your first day!” His laughter boomed through the large hall. Dipper blushed furiously as Celeste scowled at him. 

He shoved a piece of fruit in his mouth from the plate to try and hold in an outburst. After a few more seconds of howling laughter, Bill finally calmed down. “It's not that funny…” Dipper pouted. “Aww, pine tree! No need to be embarrassed!” He cooed and poked his puffed out cheek, which only made him blush harder. He brushed the emperors hand away and shoved another piece of fruit into his mouth. 

“Anyway pine tree, I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip into the kingdom today.” Bill asked. Dipper could feel the eyes turn to him, the other women eavesdropping on their conversation and Celeste's stone cold glare. “O-okay.” He agreed reluctantly. “Great!” Bill stood up from the table, his plate now completely clear. “I'll go take care of the preparations!” He said excitedly. “Ladies.” He addressed as they stood up to curtsy. He turned and left the room abruptly. 

Dipper was left to sit in awkward silence as he received jealous glares and scornful expressions from the rest of the women. It was a minute before he couldn't take in anymore. He stood abruptly, bowed to the women, and turned to leave. He heard some angry and scornful whispers as he left the room. It would still be a few hours until his date with Bill, but to him, it felt like an eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper go on their date.

Almost 3 hours had passed by the time the emperor made a visit to Dippers chambers. Dipper looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the knock on his door. He had found a few books were left in his room, mostly fairytales and not really his thing, but it was a better way to occupy himself than risk having another run in with any of the more unsavoury women from the harem. 

“Come in!” Dipper called as he closed the book and set it next to him on the bed. The door creaked open slightly and then pushed open completely. 

Bill stood in the doorway with a wide grin stretching across his face. “You ready for our date Pine Tree?” Bill asked. Dipper was nervous about going with Bill and what exactly this ‘date’ would entail, but he was more than eager to get out of the palace for even just a little while. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He couldn't hide the small tug at the side of his lips at the idea of finally going back into the kingdom. 

Bills smile widened as he held out his hand for Dipper to take. Dipper took it hesitantly and couldn't help the small blush that dusted his cheeks. Bill may have a more unflattering reputation, but Dipper was starting to have his doubts about the validity of the rumours. In his opinion, Bill had been a perfect gentlemen since Dippers arrival at the castle (other than the part about his not having a choice in being there) and he seemed relatively nice to the other members of the harem and the servants. He couldn't say he knew Bill all too well, but he was turning out to be very different from what Dipper was expecting. 

 

Bill lead Dipper out to the entrance of the palace where they proceeded to head into the kingdom. Despite being the ruler of the kingdom, not many of the citizens knew what the emperor actually looked like. 

Dipper was surprised at how little people seemed to acknowledge their rulers presence. The only people who noticed were trying to sell him something, probably assuming his amount of wealth based off of his clothing. 

Bill and Dipper proceeded to make idle conversation as they toured the city, stopping at various places to try food and look at the different merchandise for sale. Dipper felt a wave of nostalgia as they approached the area where he and Mabel had lived for the past few years. 

Dipper was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed Bill stopping in front of the old bookstore he used to work at, he was let go a month or so earlier when the store closed and went out of business. “You know.” Bill smiled warmly. “This is the first place I ever saw you.” He said. Dipper thought for a second. Wait, what did he mean he saw me here? Mabel barely ever came here, she was always busy sewing clothes while I worked during the day. 

Dipper was understandably confused. “I saw you helping a customer, and ended up going inside and buying a few books myself, you helped me pick them out, though you probably don't remember me.” He laughed. “W-what?” Dipper asked, he was still trying to process what he was saying. 

“I took to you immediately after that. I had some guards investigate you, but it was hard to find out about you since the owners closed the store and moved shortly after I first met you.” He confessed, Dipper noticed the small blush dusting Bills cheeks and also couldn't deny the heat he felt rising in his. He always thought Mabel was the one Bill wanted, but it had really been him all along. 

Dipper looked over at the emperor's face and their eyes met, and saw the warmth and admiration in his beautiful face and the light in his usually cool eyes. Dippers heart thumped in his chest as he felt a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. Did that mean… Bill actually love him? The one he had really wanted wasn't Mabel, but himself? No! Dipper shook his head internally, snapping out of his daze. Bill still thinks I'm a woman, surely if he finds out… “Anyway” Bill coughed awkwardly, interrupting Dippers Internal struggle. “Maybe we should go get something to eat.” He suggested. “S-sure” Dipper smiled and joined Bills side as they walked off to find some lunch.

 

******

 

“So you really don't get out often, huh?” Dipper asked as he took another sip of his drink. “Nope, ruling a kingdom is a pretty time consuming job, believe it or not.” Bill laughed. “Most of my social interactions outside of the palace consist of going to parties, balls, and other social gatherings, though I'm basically obligated to attend those.” Bill shrugged. 

“I'm still a little surprised no one recognizes you though. I figured this whole date thing would be a little less casual. How often do you have to go to those kind of things anyway.” Dipper asked curiously. 

“Not to frequently, but still a little too often for my liking. Spending hours talking about pointless political news and gossiping about the latest social rumours with a bunch of stuck up, pompous, narcissists isn't really my favourite thing. As a matter of fact, I have to attend Lord Gleefulls Ball next week.” Bill sighed dejectedly. 

“Lord Gleeful?” Dipper wondered aloud. “He's this snotty little spoiled brat riding on his parents coat tails. He thinks he's so clever, he's tried to undermine me twice now!” Bill ground his teeth. 

He knew he'd have to do something about that brat sooner or later, he'd just been to busy to even bother lately. He glanced back at Dipper lovingly, and a little distracted, he noted. 

“Hmm, that doesn't sound very fun..” Dipper agreed. “Hey!” Bill perked up. “I have an idea! You should come with me pine tree!” Bill said excitedly. “To… To the Ball!?” Dipper exclaimed in surprise. “Of course! It'll be great! I'm sure it won't even be half as boring with you there.” He smiled widely. 

“I-I really don't think I'm cut out for that kind of stuff.” He shook his head. As bad as bill made It sound, he found himself thinking he wouldn't really mind if it was with Bill, but he knew he wouldn't fit in in that kind of place. “Nonsense! It'll be great pine tree!” Bill said excitedly. “We can get you a dress made and everything!” He added. 

“Come on! It'll be fun. Don't make me go by myself.” He pleaded, making exaggerated puppy eyes. “Okay, okay!” Dipper agreed while laughing. “Great!” Bill cheered. “Then it's a date!” He declared.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill left Dipper alone after they arrived back at the palace with a promise to send a tailor to take his measurements within the next few hours. 

Dipper didn't know exactly how he felt about the fact that he'd be attending some fancy party full of sophisticated lords and ladies. He was feeling out of place just thinking about it. Even being on the arm of the emperor couldn't hide his true identity, and he knew it. Of course, news of the emperors choice to attend the ball with Dipper had already spread amongst the servant class and made its way up to the harem, and Dippers personal maids were already on there way to his chambers before he even had the chance to change into something more ‘comfortable’ (as comfortable as a bunch of fancy dresses can be of course).

“Mrs- I mean Dipper!” Iboni clamoured into the room without a thought, Kiya hurrying in behind her. “We heard the emperor's taking you to the ball!” She said excitedly. “Ugh, don't remind me.” Dipper flopped down onto the bed. “W-what's wrong?” Kiya asked, her voice laced with concern. “I just know it's not going to end well.” Dipper sighed exasperatedly. 

“What are you talking about?” Iboni sat down on the bed next to him. “I know I won't be able to fit in there with all those fancy high class people, I'll stick out like a sore thumb.” He explained. “No you won't!” Kiya piped up. “You'll be great there. The emperor liked you, and your looks could definitely fit in there.” She elaborated. 

“I don't know.” Dipper sighed. “Can we just not talk about this right now. It's more of a ‘I'll cross that bridge when I get there’ kind of problem.” He said. “Okay, no talking about the ball then.” Iboni agreed. “Then what about your date! How did that go?” Kiya asked excitedly. “It… It went pretty well actually.” Dipper blushed as he thought back to Bill's confession at the old book store. “Oooh.” Iboni smirked. “Somebody had fun.” She teased half heartedly. “Psshhh… I wouldn't say that exactly.” He looked away in embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah, deny it all you want. Just know that I can see right through you.” She laughed. Dipper rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the side of his lips. “Wait wait wait. How did you guys even know about the whole ball thing anyway and the date thing!?” Dipper asked. “Dipper, the servant class has ears everywhere. How could we not know about it. It's the talk of the town… Or the palace I guess, and now that you're burning it up, you'd better be prepared for the backlash.” She explained.

 

“B-backlash?” Dipper asked hesitantly, he probably didn't even want to know. “Oh you know, just all the mistresses wanting to smother you in your sleep.” She said casually. “Iboni’s right, you should look out for them. They can be ruthless, especially Celeste.” Kiya chimed in. 

“Celeste... she's the one who shoved me the other day! Her and her cronies cornered me in the hallway and chewed me out.” Dipper said. “That definitely sounds like her.” Iboni confirmed. “Ugh, I definitely can't deal with that right now.” Dipper slumped dejectedly. “You'll probably be okay as long as you avoid being by yourself.” Kiya reasoned. “Yeah, and I mean, how bad a thing could she actually get away with. She's a mean one, but I don't imagine she could get away with anything too bad without getting some sort of repercussions.” Iboni said in an attempt to put Dipper at ease.

“Thanks guys, I guess I'll just try to avoid them, but it'll probably be pretty hard.” Dipper said just as a knock came at the door. “Mrs. Pines.” A deep voice bellowed out. “I've been told to take you to get your measurements taken.” The guard recited. “O-oh… Okay, just a second.” Dipper said as he pushed himself up off the bed. “Thanks you guys, I guess I've got to go though.” Dipper smile looked a little strained as he turned to head to the door. “Good luck!” Kiya cheered him on. “Yeah, hang in there.” Iboni added. Dippers smile strained just a little less as he left the room and followed the guard.

******

“And hold your arms out.” the tailor ordered as Dipper held his arms up at his sides. The tailor wrapped the tape measure around chest and proceeded to take the rest of his measurements. 

“Okay, all done.” the tailor said cheerfully and began to pack up his equipment. “Ah, thank you.” Dipper said awkwardly. “Now, if you have any requests for the dress; colour, style, length… I should take them now.” the tailor explained. “Uhh… I-I don't really have any requests.” Dipper answered. “As long as it's… not to flashy i guess… you should probably ask Bil- i mean the emperor.” Dipper said. 

"The emperor has already made his requests, but he said he would like me to take any of your opinions into account when making it.” he explained. “Oh, r-really?” Dipper was flattered that Bill wanted to take his opinion into account. “Yes, now if that’s all.” the tailor bowed slightly and moved to leave the room. 

Dipper was left alone in the room filled with clothes, mirrors, and scraps of fabric. He walked out into the hallway and realized he had absolutely no idea where he was. Before panic set in, Dipper realized now was probably the only justified time to explore (snoop around) the palace. 

He walked down the hallway passed a few locked doors. After exploring a few extra bedrooms, storage rooms, and unimportant rooms; he came across a large set of doors at the end of the hallway. 

He stood and stared up at them for a moment before curiosity took over. He pushed open the doors slightly and peered inside. What he saw made him immediately tense. All eyes were on him as the women stopped their idle chatter to stare at him with interest and some even in distaste. It seems Dipper had stumbled upon the women's sitting room, and he was already regretting his decision to explore. 

"Ah, this... Isn't the bathroom..." He smacked himself internally at the dumb excuse. "Mabel Pines." A woman with bronze red hair stared at him with a tight lipped smile. "The newest addition to put harem, I'm afraid we haven't met yet." She gestured for him to join them. He moved towards them and say hesitantly in the empty seat the woman had patted next to her. 

"I'm Louisa." Her tight lipped smile stretched. She was a very beautiful woman. With copper red hair and honey brown eyes, but Dipper couldn't help but feel unnerved by her smile. He felt it radiating malice and it made him uncomfortable. He shifted awkwardly in his seat while thinking of how to respond. "Uh... Nice to meet you." He smiled nervously. "Likewise." She said, unsmiling. 

They sat for a moment before one of the girls harshly whispered to Louisa. "Ask her!" Louisa sent her a glare, the girl shut up. "So Mabel." The smile reappeared on her sharp face. "We were wondering how you did it?" She asked seriously, voice dripping with badly concealed jealously. "Did- did what?" He asked in confusion. "You know what she's talking about." Celeste spat venomously. "I... I don't..." Dipper trailed off. "Ugh" a couple girls sighed and made there annoyance evident. "How did you seduce him!?" Someone asked accusingly. "S-seduced him!?" Dipper blushed furiously. "Oh come on, we're all women here!" Someone else persuaded. Yeah right. 

They though he was playing dumb. "I... I seriously don't know what you mean. I didn't seduce anyone! I didn't even have a choice in wether I wanted to come here or not!" Dipper exclaimed in frustration, finally he found an outlet for his anger, and it was overflowing. "You- you don't even know what you're talking about!" He defended. "Oh, I think you do!" A woman jabbed a manicured finger nail into his side. "Ouch!" He cried and shoved her hand away. "Girls! Girls! Let's not get out of hand. If Mabel said she's telling the truth, I believe her." Louisa calmed them. She didn't believe him, and Dipper knew it. "Yeah... Thanks." Dipper grumbled and moves to leave the room. "Aww... Leaving so soon?" The girls snickered. 

Dippers face twisted in distaste. He really didn't like these women, not a single one! He'd been bullied plenty of times for how he looked, but something about these women was... Predatory. It felt more serious and threatening. It wasn't just about having a good laugh at someone else's expense. He felt like a lamb in a wolves den. He shivered as he wandered back through the halls in search of his room. He decided he'd skip dinner tonight. He didn't think he could walk back into their den so soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the party was fast approaching, and when Dipper accepted Bill's proposal to attend with him, he forgot one vital detail…. He had absolutely no idea how to dance. Not to mention the fact that he'd have to be doing it in some frumpy frilly dress. There was no way he'd be able to wing it and he was wracking his brain thinking of a way to clear up this whole mess. If he couldn't find some way out of it, he knew it would end up being nothing less than a complete fiasco. 

He couldn't exactley turn Bill down after accepting the offer, but he couldn't just show up at the ball and stumble around like a complete idiot. His only course of action, he decided, would be to confront Bill and tell him the truth. Usually Dipper would come up with some crazy elaborate plan to hijack the party plans and avoid the thing altogether, but something in his mind told him that he couldn't do that. He'd feel way to guilty. Not to mention he was also a terrible liar, his sister had called him out on that enough times for him to accept. 

He sighed and slumped down further against the tree. He'd spent almost the day sitting in the palace’s extravagant garden and he was beginning to feel the starting symptoms of sunstroke. He pushed himself off the grass and grabbed the book he'd been amusing himself with. After the whole sitting room debacle with the witches (mistresses) from the harem, he'd gotten all the places he should avoid while exploring from Iboni and Kiya. It didn't take him long to stumble across the library, and for the last two days, it seems that's where he'd been spending most of his time. It was a good way of distracting himself from his fast approaching doom, or Lord Gleeful's ball. 

He brushed off the bottom of his skirt and stood up fully. As he turned to head back toward the palace entrance, he saw a familiar face smiling broadly at him from the steps. Bill beamed at him as he made his way down the steps towards Dipper. 

Dipper felt a sudden wave of nervousness as Bill approached. He hadn't seen him at all the past two days, he'd been busy with his royal duties after all, and he couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew he'd have to tell Bill about the whole dancing thing, and his face flushed with embarrassment at the near thought of it. Though having to tell Bill wasn't the only cause of his embarrassed. Thinking about dancing with Bill made Dippers heart speed up and his face burn hot, his efforts to quell his growing affection for the man seemed fruitless. After that first date, Dipper couldn't stop the warm feeling he got in his chest and the smile that appeared on his face every time he thought of Bill, which was admittedly pretty often. Even after spending two days apart, nothing seemed to have changed, on the contrary, his feelings seemed to have grown over their time apart. He internally chided himself as he tried to get his thoughts into order. 

Bill walked towards him hastily, a wide grin stretching across his slim face. “Pine tree!” Bill waved excitedly. Dipper couldn't holds back his smile as the emperor approached. “Haven't seen you since our date! Sorry, I've been so busy working i haven't even had the chance to ask you on a second one.” He laughed. “It's fine… I know ruling a kingdom must be pretty hard.” Dipper said. “Oh you have no idea Pine Tree! Everyday people are nagging me about this and that, I can't even get a minute of peace!” Bill complained jokingly, which got a laugh from Dipper. 

“Anyway, it seems a little late to ask you on a second date considering the party is the day after tomorrow.” Bill reasoned. Dipper swallowed nervously. “A-about that…” Dipper scratched his head anxiously. “You see… There might be a little problem with that.” Dipper said hesitantly. “What is it?” Bill asked, concern evident on his face. “It's just that… I don't really know... how to dance.” Dipper mumbled toward the end. “You don't know what?” Bill asked. Dipper glanced at him from the corner of his eye, cheeks flushed. “I-I don't know how to dance, okay!?” He huffed in embarrassment. “You-” Bill paused before slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. “Ugh! Don't laugh! It's not funny!” Dipper protested. “S-sorry P-Pine Tree.” Bill tried to get out between laughs. “It's just so cute.” He smiled affectionately. 

Dipper flushed further and spun his head away. “Is not.” He pouted. “Aww, come on Sapling.” Bill poked his soft cheek. “It's okay, I'll teach you how to dance.” Bill chuckled. “R-really?” Dipper asked. “Sure!” Bill grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. “Wait! You mean you'll teach me right now!?” Dipper asked in surprise. Bill pulled him against his chest. “Sure, why not?” Bill asked. “W-well… We don't have any music!” Dipper said matter of factly. “Hmm… Your right.” Bill nodded. 

Dipper sighed in relief, he definitely wasn't ready for that yet. His relief quickly disappeared as Bill began to hum a soft song. He pushed Dipper away a little and settled his hands on both of his hips. “You're supposed to put your hands on my shoulders now.” Bill said. “But I don't mind if you want keep them where they are.” Bill laughed. Dipper blushed as he noticed his hands were pressed against Bills chest, he'd held them in front of him when Bill pulled him up after all. He pulled them away quickly and settled them on either side of Bill's shoulder. “Now what?” Dipper asked, embarrassment still lingering. “Now this.” Bill smirked. He swayed along with Dipper side to side, humming softy. 

“This isn't so hard.” Dipper commented. “This is the easy part Pine Tree, this is just slow dancing. Wait until we get to the waltz.” Bills gentle smile turned mischievous as he began to show Dipper the next steps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's dress finally arrives!

Dipper sunk into the soft silky sheets and groaned. His muscles were sore from all the dance lessons Bill had been putting him through for the past few days, but today he was relieved to have finished his final session. The dance was tonight, and even though he was slightly more confidant in his abilities to blend in with the crowd now that he actually knew how to dance, he still couldn't help the nervous feeling that churned in his gut when he thought about attending the event. 

As Dipper tossed and turned as he tried to find a comfortable position, he heard a few quick knocks on the door followed by some excited giggling. "Come in." He sighed dejectedly. So much for getting some peace and quiet. Kiya and Iboni stumbled in not a moment later, both donning matching excited expressions. Dipper raised a curious eyebrow. "What's up guys?" He asked. They exchanged conspiratory looks before Kiya held up a black garment bag. "This!" Kiya squealed. Dipper looked at the bag in confusion before realization hit him. "...the dress..." He murmured. He'd completely forgotten about it. "Come on Dipper, why aren't you more excited! You get to go to a fancy ball in fancy dress with a bunch of fancy people and-" Kiya listed excitedly before Iboni interrupted. "Yeah yeah, we get it Ki. Anyway, cheer up. At the very least, I'm sure the food will be good." She smirked. Dipper laughed and smiled in agreement. Kiya handed him the bag excitedly. "So are you gonna try it on!?" She asked cheerfully. "O-oh yeah..." Dipper answered nervously. "I'll change in the bathroom... Just a sec." He said before heading into the bathroom and locking the door. 

After slipping on the dress (well, more like violently tugging it on), Dipper looked down at the dress. It was a beautiful Gold colour that sparkled softly under the under the light. Peaking out from underneath the gold skirt was a subtle light blue that contrasted the gold beautifully. It was sleeveless, which took Dipper a few minutes to get used to, and in his opinion, suited him quite well. He wasn't trying to flatter himself, but he had to admit he didn't look half bad. 

He turned as he heard the voices of Kiya and Iboni asking for him. He turned the lock and opened the door hesitantly and stepped out. He was met with Kiyas excited squeals and an approving smile from Iboni. "Do you think it looks okay?" Dipper asked nervously. "You look beautiful! Like a proper lady! N-not that you didn't look like one before! It just-" Kiya stuttered in nervous excitement. "Thanks Kiya." Dipper said earnestly, flushing a little from the praise. "You look great. That's party ready for sure if I've ever seen it." Iboni said warmly. "Thanks." Dipper laughed good heartedly. 

"Now let's fix up your hair before you go to see the emperor!" Kiya suggested. "The emperor. Why do I have to go and see him?" Dipper asked. "To show him the dress of course! Your going to the ball in a matter of hours! Of course he's want to see it!" Kiya explained. "Oh yeah... I guess I ought to thank him to." Dipper agreed. "Okay... Hair then. Just don't make it to extravagant please." Dipper pleaded half jokingly. "I can't make any promises!" Kiya laughed, Iboni rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Dipper couldn't help but be reminded of his sister in the younger girl. "Okay, but no glitter." He laughed as they began styling.

****** 

Dipper wandered down the halls towards the throne room, his stomach an unsettled sea of nervous waves. He stopped a step before the large doors to collect his nerves.

What if Bill didn't like the dress? What if he didn't want to see it? What if he didn't care and thought Dipper was stupid for wanting to show him. Dipper shook his head. There was no way Bill would be so insensitive. He could say now that he knew enough about Bill to know he wouldn't be anything like that. After spending more time with Bill, he'd gotten to know quite a lot about the secluded but charming man. He liked to keep to himself, but definitely didn't mind a good party if it was with the right people (the list definitely did not include Gideon Gleeful). He also played piano avidly and his favourite colour was gold (Dipper really didn't need to be told to figure that out though). Those, amongst a few other small details are what he'd picked up about the man, along with the impression he'd gotten from him. 

He shook his head and steeled his nerves as he gripped onto the large handles. He honestly didn't know why he was so nervous about showing a guy something he was wearing, and what confused him even more was the small amount of excitement he felt teeming beneath the heap of anxiety.

He pushed open the heavy doors with a grunt and looks around to see Bill, draped across his throne with a bore look on his face, eyes scanning across a few nearly written documents. At the sound of the door, Bill turned to question the unexpected guest. When his eyes landed on Dipper, his expression brightened with adoration, as a smile spread across his face. He took a few seconds to look at him before saying anything. “Pine tree!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he swung his legs off the throne. “I was just about to come see if you were ready!” He said cheerfully. “You look… Beautiful.” He complimented in admiration. “T-thanks.” Dipper flushed. “You look great too.” He blushed harder as he looked at him. Bill wore his hair parted at the side and gelled down, unlike his usually messily styled hair. He wore an expensive looking gold suit and vest over a white dress shirt, with a bow tie and black dress shoes. “Thanks Sapling, we'd better get going though. The party started half an hour ago!” He laughed. “What? We’re going to be the last ones there!” Dipper exclaimed. “Don't worry Pine Tree, people in high society always come late to these things. That's why hosts always say it starts earlier than they really want it to, so people will come on time!” Bill explained. “That…” Dipper scratches his head in confusion. “That makes no sense.” Dipper dead panned. “Neither do rich people!” Bill laughed and Dipper found himself joining in. “Come on pine tree!” Bill offered him a hand and Dipper took it. “We don't wanna keep em waiting!”


	8. Chapter 8

Bill offered up a hand as he helped Dipper step out of the carriage. Dipper took in shyly and gasped as Bill slipped his other hand on his waist to help him down. Bill chuckled at his reaction, while Dipper blushed. 

After finally stepping out of the carriage, Bill began leading Dipper towards the steps that led up to the glamorous looking mansion. "Wow" Dipper awed up at the building. "It's almost as big as the palace." He noted aloud. Bill smiled and looked at him affectionately. "Still feeling nervous?" He asked. Dipper groaned. "Well I wasn't until you reminded me." He answered half jokingly. Bill laughed genuinely as he and Dipper approached the first marble step. "There's nothing to be worried about Pine Tree. A little talking, a little dancing, a whole lot of alcohol, and I'm sure we'll get through the night without a hitch." He winked, and Dipper couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him in response. "I'd rather hold off on the drinks, I'm kind of a lightweight." He said. "Really?" Bill tilted his head with a smirk on his face. "Never would have guessed." Bill said sarcastically. "Hey!" Dipper protested, hitting him lightly on the arm. Bill laughed as they made it up the final steps to the doors.

******

Dippers breath hitched as he got his first glance at the extravagant hall. It was decorated mostly in light blues, white, and silver. The room was full of people dancing, talking, and enjoying the drinks and appetizers. He looked up at Bill who turned to smile at him reassuringly. 

Before Dipper had a chance to voice his opinion, a short chubby man sauntered up to them. A tight smile stretched across his face and his meaty hands spread in front of him in a welcoming way. Dipper didn't have a good feeling about the guy. "Why lord Cipher! I'm so glad you could make an appearance tonight! I was sure you would be to busy with your kingly duties... And what not to attend!" He said the last part bitterly. "Oh and you've brought company!" Gideon exclaimed. "Yeah. Gideon, this is Pine Tree. Pine Tree, this is Gideon Gleeful." Bill introduced in annoyance. "Pine Tree? What a peculiar name." The man Grinned, his eyes sparkled in a way that unsettled Dipper greatly. "I-it's a nickname Bill calls me. My real names Di- I mean Mabel." Dipper laughed awkwardly. "Mabel." His smile grew. "I like that a lot better." He took Dippers (luckily gloved) hand gently and kissed the top, Dipper couldn't help but shiver in disgust. He really didn't like this guy. 

"Anyway." Bill interrupted, a threatening look in his eye. "We'll have to catch up with you later, I told Pine Tree here we'd get something to drink." Bill excused them in annoyance, leading Dipper away from the man without waiting for a reply. "Well, I'll see you round then! Maybe we can dance later." Gideon added as the two walked towards the drink table. 

"I got a really bad feeling from that guy." Dipper whispered. "Yeah, you and every other sane person in this room, which I admit, probably isn't many." Bill agreed. "Do other people like him then." Dipper said as he took an offered glass of champagne. "Oh yeah. Rich, single, and constantly throwing needlessly extravagant parties. What gold digger wouldn't want a piece of that action." Bill explained, his answer rousing a few laughs from Dipper. 

"You should try to stay away from that little creep. Now, Enough about that Pine tree, care to put those dance moves I showed you to use." Bill smirked and took hold of Dippers hand and moved towards the rest of the dancing crowd. "Uhhh... I-I don't think that's a good idea." He answered nervously. "Aww come on sapling, you don't wanna put all those lessons to waste do you." "W-well I-" Dipper began before realizing they were already on the dance floor. Bill placed one hand on his hip and the other in his hand as he began to lead them around the room. Dipper have in and places a hand on the man's shoulder, slowly moving in sync to the music.

 

******

 

Before he knew it, almost an hour had passed when they finally decided that was enough for now. Dipper gulped down another drink to rehydrate himself. "Woah Pine tree, I thought you said you were a light weight." Bill laughed as he downed another glass himself. "I'm just... Really thirsty." Dipper huffed as he placed the empty glass on the table behind him. A few women sidled up to Bill and tried to make conversation, which had happened a couple times on the dance floor, as Dipper stared out onto the dance floor. His gaze snapped back as he spotted a familiar figure standing on the other side of the room. 

Dippers breath caught in his throat as he turned to sneak a glance at Bill, who seemed to be invested in a heated conversation with another man while the other women tried to get his attention. Dipper sighed in relief as he turned and tried to make his way across the floor stealthily. Once he finally made it into speaking range of the figure he turned one last time to see if Bill had noticed him. Bill seemed to have noticed his absence, but was luckily searching on the other way that Dipper had went, which would probably give him a bit of time. 

"Mabel!" He whisper yelled. The girl turned slowly to face him. "Dipper!" She squealed, pulling him into a tight embrace. Dipper lost himself in the hug for a moment, it had been a long time since he'd seen his twin after all, but soon regained his composure. "Mabel! What are you doing here!?" Dipper exclaimed glancing behind himself once again. A guilty look crossed her face as she glanced around nervously. "O-oh you know, Pacifica is always invited to these things..." Mabel answered. "Mabel, you know what I mean! What if the emperor catches you here! He'll totally figure out I'm not really you!" Dipper said frantically, his breaths started coming in short gasps while he tried to calm himself down. "Dipper, calm down! It's okay. He knows al-" Mabel began, trying to prevent her brother from having a panic attack, but stopped herself. "W-what are you talking about, he knows what?" Dipper asked in confusion. Mabel looked away in guilt. "N-nothing!" She answered nervously. "I-I meant he-" she began before Dipper cut her off. "Wait, you mean he... Knows about this?" He asked seriously. "M-maybe?" Mabel smiled awkwardly. "Mabel!" He cried. "How could he- wait you didn't- Ugh I don't-" he exclaimed as he tried to make sense of her vague answers. 

That was when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Pine tree, there you are! I was-" Bill's words caught in his throat as he noticed who Dipper was talking to. "M-Mabel..?" Bill asked in confusion. Dipper spun around to face him. "So you do know!" He exclaimed. A few heads turned to see what was happening. "Pine tree, I-" he began before Dipper turned and stormed away. He heard Bill call out to him a few times, but he knew Mabel had probably stopped him. She knew Dipper always needed a little time to think when he was angry... Or confused... Or sad. Honestly, he didn't know what he was. He was mad he was lied to, he was sad that Bill knew he wasn't Mabel and didn't say anything, and he was scared of what would happen next, but most of all, he was incredibly confused. Why did Bill let him stay there if he knew Dipper wasn't Mabel. Why did he continue to be so nice to him. 

He felt tears prick at his eyes and realized he'd somehow found himself outside. He looked around frantically, only now noticing how far he'd wandered. All around him were nearly cut hedges, flower beds, and plants of various species. He'd somehow ended up in a garden. He let out a sigh and sat down on one of the white benches that appeared all throughout the garden. Before his thoughts could get any worse, a southern accent a few octaves too high interrupted his thoughts. 

“Why if isn't Mrs. Mabel!” Gideon said cheerfully. Dipper groaned internally, forcing his head up to face the stout man. “... Gideon.” He said. “Why, so informal, not that I mind.” He chuckled. “Oh my, you look awful! What's wrong?” He asked upon a second glance. “I just… Don't feel well.” Dipper said quietly, he couldn't help but feel awkward in the situation. “Well that's just awful!” He exclaimed, taking a seat next to Dipper. “And He just left you all alone.” He stated, referring to Bill. “No, he-” Dipper tensed as he felt a hand rest on his knee. He really didn't like this situation. “I just wanted some fresh air, he doesn't know I'm out here.” Dipper regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. “Oh, does he now.” Gideon smiled, Dipper felt a chill run up his spine. 

“Pine Tree!” Bill called from somewhere beyond the hedges. “I'm over here!” Dipper called back, relief washing over him. He felt Gideon retract his hand as Bill rounded the hedge and headed towards them. “Pine Tree, I've been looking everywhere for you!” Bill exclaimed before noticing the other person on the bench. “Gideon, mind giving us some time to ourselves?” Bill asked, a threatening tone to his voice. “O-oh yes, consider me gone.” Gideon yelped as he took off from his seat and headed back to the mansion. Dipper sighed and relaxed before remembering Bill was still there. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from him Pine Tree.” Bill said as he took Gideons seat next to Dipper. “I didn't know he'd be out here.” Dipper pouted. Bill couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth at the adorable action. “Don't laugh! It's not funny, I'm mad! I want to know what you and Mabel have done!” Dipper demanded angrily. “I'm sorry Pine Tree.” Bill sighed. “I guess it's about time I tell you the whole story, huh?” Bill smiled unsurely. Dipper nodded and tried to calm his nerves. He didn't know what to expect, and he couldn't help but worry. “Well then, where should I start…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how much everyone hates cliffhangers, so I decided to update early (I also couldn't wait to write the next chapter ^_^). It's a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it!

"Well then, where should I start?"

*****

Bill sat draped leisurely across his throne. After receiving word his guards had finally tracked down the item of his affection, he waited impatiently in his thrown room for their arrival. Though the annoyance at having to wait so long to meet them again was strong, it was almost completely drowned out by the excitement and anticipation he was feeling. 

It wasn't much longer before the heavy doors swung open, revealing his new guest. His smile grew as he swung his legs over the side of the throne and slammed them down on the ground. He dismissed his guards and beckoned the nervous girl towards him. 

"Mabel Pines! I've gotta say, you're a hard person to find!" He exclaimed as she moved towards him. His eyes narrowed upon her approach. "W-wait... Who are you?" He felt confusion wash over him as he examined her face closely. "W-what?" She asked, seemingly just as confused as he was. "You're not Mabel! I was looking for Mabel Pines!" He said in anger and disappointment. 

"I am Mabel Pines!" She responded defiantly. "No you- well... You do look strikingly similar to her." He moved closer to her and examined her more closely. "I-I don't understand..." She uttered in confusion. "You and me both, shooting star." Bill agreed, the new nickname taking form from the emblem sewn onto her dress. "And why are you looking for me anyway?" She asked. 

Bill was a little taken aback by her informal way of addressing him, usually people trembled at the near thought of ever addressing someone of the royal cipher family in such a way, but Bill had to admit it was a little refreshing. 

"I... I saw Mabel, the other Mabel? Working in a book store... And I had to find her. Anyway, this is none of your business! Guards!" He called. "Wait wait! A book store?!" She recalled Dipper working in one. "Yes! Do you know who I'm looking for!?" Bill asked, excitement growing. "Well... I'll tell you if you tell my why you're looking for hi-her." Mabel proposed hesitantly. 

Bill sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was getting a little sick of this whole run around. 

"Fine... I'm looking for her because... B-because if fallen in love with her..." He explained sheepishly. He'd never told anyone else the reason he was looking for her, and couldn't help feeling embarrassed. "Oh my god! This is just like a fairytail!" She squealed. 

"Now you have to tell me who she is!" He demanded. "Oh yeah! The one your looking for is my twin brother, Dipper!" She explained. "B-brother?!" Bill exclaimed. "Brother?! A boy!?" Bills thoughts raced. So the love of his life was really a man!? It wasn't very uncommon in his kingdom, but he wasn't really expecting himself to be that way. 

"Yes, my brother! Oh this is so great! I'm sure Dipper will... Oh wait, that might be a problem." Mabel slumped a little. "W-what will be a problem?" Bill asked nervously. "Well, if I know Dipper, and I do, there's no way he'd willingly agree to this." She stroked her chink in thought. "Really?" Bill asked dejectedly. 

"Mhmm, Dipper definitely wouldn't se the appeal to such a fairytale type of situation." She nodded to herself in agreement. "So he won't come?" Bill asked sadly. He may have a bit of a bad reputation, but there's no way he could bring himself to force his love to stay with him against their will. He sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his golden locks. 

"But..." Mabel said, regaining Bills attention. "I think I know a way to get him to come." She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

******

"So Mabel was the mastermind behind this whole thing, why am I not surprised." Dipper rolled his eyes at his sisters antics. 

So Bill actually knew... Basically everything. The anger, confusion, and betrayal he felt somehow seemed to melt away. He felt so much relief wash over him, that he thought it might even knock him out of his seat. Bill knew everything he was hiding! Dipper would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about all the bad ways it could turn out if Bill somehow found out that Dipper wasn't Mabel, not to mention if he found out he was a boy!

He looked up at Bill, who looked down at him with a worried expression. "So, are you mad?" He asked nervously. Before Bill could try to apologize, he felt to arms wrap tightly around him. How could he be mad when Bill made an expression like that? 

Dipper squeezed him tightly and buried his face in Bills chest. "No... No I'm not mad." He said into Bills chest. Bill almost laughed out loud in relief, burying his face into the wind swept brown curls. "I'm glad..." Bill said. 

"But, I am mad about something." Dipper pulled away, a red cheeked pout on his face. "If you knew I was a guy, why did you make me wear all those dresses!?" Dipper huffed. Bill laughed and places his hands on the smaller Boys cheeks and stroking his face gently. "It's just because you look so cute in them." He smiled and pulled Dipper into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss at the way Dipper melted into it, placing his hands on Bills chest and sinking deeper into the kiss.

"I love you Pine tree." Bill said lovingly as he pulled away. "I love you too." Dipper smiled and pulled Bill into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter since I think it wraps up pretty well but I wanted to write an epilougue thing with a (slightly steamy but not too steamy) romanticy scene but I suck at writing those so sorry. But yeah this may or may not be the last chapter. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
